Frost
by A Clown and his Pipe
Summary: Excerpt: Victor's home looked like a science lab I saw in a thrown away comic. I can't forget to mention how it is colder than outside and constantly sent shivers through my spine. "You won't have to worry about being cold much longer, my dear boy." AU where Tim is never taken in by Batman, but by someone much colder (pun intended).


**Look a new fic by me! :D So this is an AU that I wrote a long time ago, I tweaked it so I can make it longer and enjoyable. You can also submit your ideas for this series in your reviews, they're helpful. Hope you guys like.**

* * *

The wind nipped at my ears making me shiver even more. My whole body ached from the cold, especially the bare spots on my hands. I hate winter. It was better last year when it was just me, but now I have two other people to take care of. I met Klide and Bridgett two months back while searching for new shelter. Their parents died in a car accident, they had no other family alive or available to take them in and the orphanages in Gotham are worse than the street.

I rubbed my hands together and retreated inside a crumbling building my group has been calling home for awhile now. Bridgett was warming herself near a barrel fire. When I got closer she finally noticed me. "We're almost out of food, Tim." I sat down in front of the barrel and sighed. We'd have to go stealing again. "Do you think it will be hard to break into the convenient store down the road?"

"No, but just in case I want you and Klide to stay here." It wasn't that I thought they would blow the robbery, it's the fact that once a clerk returned very early and almost caught us. It would be much better if only I was caught so they wouldn't be separated. I looked up at Bridgett, she frowned, "I'm doubting your skill or anything, I just don't want you to get caught and separated from Kilde."

"I guess that's fair," her face softened a little, "but promise not to get caught." Thats her, worrying about another, just like me. That's one thing we have in common quite well.

"I never get caught," sure it's a cocky thing to say, but it's true.

* * *

It was an easy break in, the lock was rather weak. I scooped up many chips, drinks and candy bars into a bag. It should be enough for three months if we ate two things a day. Before I left I opened the cash register and took a twenty in case. When I exited the store I saw something unbelievable. A man clad in dark with a boy in brighter colors flew across buildings overhead. My few times being able to overhear conversations and a couple newspaper clippings told me who they were. Batman and Robin. I don't think anyone actually knows who they really are still. In my entire life this was the first I saw them. I want to be like them.

Then a much colder breeze blew, it carried ice that stuck to me and it ripped through my coat. I shielded my face, but it still froze my ears. I started running back to the building but my legs hurt from freezing so I slowed to a walk. I don't know much about weather, but I do know it doesn't change this fast. When reached the building my vision was becoming blinded by a blizzard.

When I stepped into the safety of shelter Bridgett sprinted for me, "Tim, can we try to pry open the door to the basement? If we don't we may freeze tonight." She had a point. We will die from the cold if we don't move to the basement, but the latch to it barely lifts up. I handed her the bag of food and made way to the basement door anyways. I grabbed a nearby stone in hope the latch will be frozen enough to break with a couple hits. I only brought the stone down three times before the latch broke along with the stone. A couple sharp pieces found their way into my skin.

"I opened it!" I called out. I heard Klide and Bridgett's scurried footsteps approach. I slowly climbed down to the basement and took out a lighter in my pocket when I touched the cement ground. Klide was coming down with blankets while Bridgett had the food. The lighter didn't illuminate much, but we only need to sleep here for the night.

"Thanks, Tim, you're great," Bridgett said, then she pressed a small kiss to my cheek. I blushed a little, not used to affection. I took my blankets from Klide and made a makeshift bed in a corner. It was most likely warmer here.

* * *

I woke up before Klide and Bridgett and went back up to the surface. I didn't exactly find an empty building. Sitting on a broken column was a whitish blue man in a suit. Next to him was a gun that seemed broken. He easily noticed me due to the emptiness. "Come here, boy," His tone was plain, not exactly demanding but I still obeyed, "What is your name?"

"Tim," I replied abruptly, not sure if I should tell this man my name.

"Tim? No surname,"

"Drake. Tim Drake," I said nervously. Why would anyone want my whole name? The man smiled, clearly pleased told him my name.

"Well, Tim, I am Victor Fries and I am looking for someone like you," I'm starting to be creeped, but I won't leave, my legs won't let me.

"An orphan?" that's what I am, and he doesn't know me well enough to know anymore.

"Yes, "he nodded in agreement as well, "possibly you in particular."

"Well there are plenty others," I said. It's true, there's nothing special about me separating me from others and I also have friends to take decent care of.

"Please don't worry about the others, it is a tough world, they must learn to take care of themselves," A truthful statement, yes. Agreeable, not really, Klide is rather young. "Or maybe, after a bit you can come back for your friends, help them better than ever before. Come with me." That is tempting very tempting. Victor extended his hand out at me, I took it and he gave a shake and smiled.

* * *

Victor's home looked like a science lab I saw in a thrown away comic. I can't forget to mention how it is colder than outside and constantly sent shivers through my spine. "You won't have to worry about being cold much longer, my dear boy," I don't understand what he meant by that. He gestured me to sit in a comfy looking chair. I settled into the chair and Victor walked over and pulled up a table with a silver tray on top along with a syringe. I cringed. "Don't worry, this'll put you to sleep in a few minutes, no harm will be done," I had never had a needle poked into me. Victor set the syringe down and pressed buttons on a tube thing and came back with a green liquid, "It is my own recipe," he sucked the liquid into the syringe and gestured for my arm. I cautiously rolled up my sleeve and gave him my arm, I didn't directly agree to this. I didn't feel any pain, but I did see the liquid drain into my arm. "Now, come," Victor led me by my arm to the tube he was just fiddling with. My body began to feel heavy, Victor opened the tube door for me and put me inside. I tried to fight the slumber, but the serum was too strong. I soon succumbed into a dark dream.

* * *

Light abruptly flooded my eyes. I half expected to awake in a dark basement, but my eyes met the lab. I looked around and couldn't find Victor. I pushed against the tube and the door flew open and I tumbled to the ground and groaned in slight pain. I found it hard to get up, my arms and legs felt like bags of dry cement. I wish Victor was here to explain, but he isn't. I tried taking a couple steps then leaned against some equipment to regain my balance. There's only one clock in this entire lab, it read 5:04 a.m. I then found the thermostat. My vision is either wrong from so long in a tube or I've finally adjusted because the temperature read -8 degrees celsius.

I heard the sqweak of a door and quickly looked to it's direction. Victor has finally returned. "Ah, you're awake, wonderful." Victor gave me a smile and walked over, "how do you feel?"

"Well my limbs feel like bags of cement, otherwise, normal," I replied. Victor gave my shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Good, it worked well," He walked over to a computer and began typing, I slowly followed, "I believe soon you'll be practicing your new abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Yes abilities," he gave me toothy insane smile, "maybe it'd be best if you rested longer, in a real bed. Follow me." Victor got up and led me to a room with a desk, bookshelf, a twin bed, and a dresser with a mirror. It was the most I've been given in a while, I hadn't seen a comforter since I was five, that would make it eight years now. I looked at myself in the mirror, my cheeks were still dirty but I could see the blue white haze to my skin and my eyes were an icier blue. I now understand why I no longer feel cold.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. I hope to update more often now that most of my testing is out of the way, but my AP English teacher loves writing assignments. And if you forgot, review please :3**


End file.
